Mission: Hogwarts!
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: Kagome, Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke are sent on a mission to protect one Harry Potter. Naruto and Harry Potter xover Adopted from Five Tailed Demon Dog! :3


**Mission: Hogwarts**

**By: DeathNoteMaker**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Harry Potter or Naruto.**

**Summary: Kagome, Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke are sent on a mission to protect one Harry Potter. Naruto and Harry Potter xover**

**A/N: I have adopted this story from **_Five Tailed Demon Dog_**, I am so honored that she allowed me to have the story! I hope you enjoy how I make the story go, I had to almost tear apart my house looking for my 5****th**** book. :D**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Language, violence, slight nudity, etc.**

**Pairings: Not important as of now**

"K-kagome-chan, how much longer do you think it will take?" A soft and gentle voice asked the figure sitting across from her. Hinata did not get a reply. "Kagome-chan? Are you awake?" Hinata softly asked again and got a quiet snore in response. Hinata sighed quietly; her friend was obviously asleep, even if she could not tell with the painted dog mask that Kagome had tied around her face.

They had both received a mission from the Hokage-sama to go to a foreign country that had practicing in western magic for a very long time, but now the presence of dark magic was now almost overwhelming the normally neutral magic. Kagome and Hinata had both been chosen to go and scout out the area in case it posed a threat to the Shinobi Islands of Japan.

Hinata had no idea why she was chosen to along with this mission, she was only a chuunin, and Kagome on the other hand, was an apprentice ANBU to one of the ANBU taichou. Hinata could definitely see why Kagome would be chosen, she was a very strong kunoichi, she had the Sharingan even though she was not an Uchiha, and her clan was of the Higurashi's of Kirigakure. No one knew how the Higurashi's possessed the Sharingan.

Hinata had no idea how Kagome came to be as a resident of Konohagakure, she only heard that the Sandaime Hokage found her when she was only five years old. It was also rumored that Kagome could be a Jinchuuriki of one the Bijuu. Even though she was suspected of being a Jinchuuriki, Kagome easily gained the trust of the Sandaime and the villagers. Kagome was also a prodigy and easily climbed up the ranks and became an ANBU when she was fourteen. She was selected as an apprentice to one of the strongest ANBU taichou of Konoha.

Hinata looked out the window with her pupil-less lavender eyes, she was just glad that Kagome was selected as her partner for this S-ranked mission. "Are we there yet, Hinata-chan?" A dozy voice asked her and she jumped up in slight surprise. Hinata looked over at Kagome, who had taken off her dog mask but still had on her black cowl with the hood overhead. "I-I not sure." Hinata shyly responded, poking her fingers together. Kagome sighed and lowered the hood on her head.

Her long black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a silver ribbon, matching her silver ANBU vest and arm guards. Hinata watched as Kagome rubbed her black marked eyes that reminded Hinata of Gaara, the Jinchuuriki of Ichibi no Shukaku, the one-tailed raccoon dog. The marks were almost proof that she was a Jinchuuriki but Hinata was too afraid to ask to confirm her thoughts.

The door slid open and Hinata could see Kagome tense, quickly reaching for her hidden Kunai. "May we sit here? All the other compartments are full." A girl with bushy brown hair asked, rather hesitantly. Kagome took her hand away from her Kunai, but remained tense. Hinata only looked at the three people standing by the door in confusion, she did not what they had asked, and she could not understand English yet.

Kagome narrowed her blue eyes, finally relaxing after a few tense moments; she could not sense any kind of threat from these people. "Go ahead." Kagome sat back and looked back at Hinata, giving her a look. Hinata knew right away what it meant. _Don't let down your guard. _Hinata nodded slightly back, prepared for some kind of attack.

Harry looked at the two foreign girls, slightly perplexed. They were wearing pretty strange clothes, the black haired girl was wearing what looked like a heavy black cloak that ended right under her knees, some weird metal black coils up her calves and black open toed shoes. He could see fingerless black gloves on her hands that were lightly shown underneath her black cloak. Her long black hair was tied in a high ponytail with a silver tie. The weirdest thing about her was the black markings around her light blue eyes, he decided.

The other girl was also strange, but her clothes were normal. She was wearing light lavender and white zip up jacket with dark blue pants that ended before her ankles. She had on black-strapped sandals on her feet. Her blue hair was tied in a low loose ponytail. Her eyes were a lavender color but they had no visible pupil! '_Strange._' Was Harry's first thought.

"So, where are you from?" Hermione's question broke Harry out of his thoughts and he looked at the two strange girls, waiting for an answer. "Japan." Kagome's answered, not wanting to give any kind of information that could blow their cover. "Oh I forgot to introduce ourselves, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione chirped, glaring at the two boys to give their names. "I'm Ron Weasley." The red haired kid piped up. "I'm Harry Potter." The back haired boy cringed as if waiting for something, Kagome noted.

Kagome sat up to attention when he introduced himself, after sensing something very unusual and dark about him, it reminded her of the mark on Uchiha Sasuke's neck, given to him by Orochimaru. Kagome had subdued the mark after Sasuke had betrayed the Legendary Sennin and came back to Konoha. Sasuke was first very hesitant, but finally agreeing after she told him that he would be able to freely use the Sharingan. After that, Sasuke was totally surprised when he learned that she also had the Sharingan, even though she was not an Uchiha. They had become close after that. Sasuke and Naruto were scouting the train for possible threats.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome and that's Hyuuga Hinata, she can't speak English very well yet." Kagome answered for Hinata, who was looking very uncomfortable. Kagome had studied up on the language before coming here and could speak it pretty well but reading it was a different story. Hinata also studied the language but just could not grasp it like Kagome did; Kagome helped her with the language every night.

"Are those tattoos around your eyes?" Ron asked, after a few tense minutes. "Yes, they are rudimentary tattoos showing that I belong to my clan." Kagome smoothly lied, she was definitely not going to tell these strangers what they were for, only a few people knew about the real reason that they were there and most of them were dead. "Your clan?" Harry asked, confused. "It's the same as a family, only that we aren't as close as a regular family." Kagome closed her eyes, wary to finish the conservation. Hermione took this as a sign to back off. She engaged the boys in her own conservation.

Hinata looked helplessly at Kagome, lost on what they were talking about. _"It's okay Hinata-chan; we weren't talking about anything important, they were being rather bothersome." _Kagome said to Hinata, reverting back to Japanese. _"I should learn the language quickly." _Hinata quietly, ashamed with herself that she could not pick up on the language as fast as Kagome. "_You'll get it in no time, you are very smart." _Kagome encouraged her and leaned back and looked out at the scenery. Hinata blushed a light red at the compliment. The door slid open again and Kagome tensed again, reaching for her Kunai. She relaxed at who she saw.

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke walked into the compartment. As soon Naruto saw Kagome and Hinata, his loud boisterously voice rang through the compartment. "Konnichiwa, Kagome-chan, Hinata-chan!" Naruto quickly sat down by Hinata, causing her to blush once again. "Naruto-kun." Kagome smiled and nodded to him, gaining a grin in return. Sasuke sat down beside Kagome, quietly telling her in Japanese that they were no threats on board that could defeat them.

They both noticed that the Golden Trio had stopped talking, and were rudely staring at the new comers. They were, of course, wearing their normal Shinobi garbs, but there was no need to be rude. Sasuke had become a Jounin after gaining Tsunade's trust and so he wore a simple black tee with the green Jounin vest along with baggy black pants, bandages and the black Shinobi sandals. Naruto, however, was still a Chuunin and still wore his orange and black jump suit along with black Shinobi sandals as well.

All of the Shinobi decided not to wear their Hitai-ate; it might give their positions away. Kagome irritably noticed that the Hermione girl was staring at Sasuke with a blush on her face. '_Of course Sasuke would gain attention, no matter where we go, deal with it.' _Kagome grimaced, feeling what she knew was jealously. Sasuke noticed this and sent a glare to the irritating fan girl with his obsidian eyes, causing her to flinch. He had hoped that the girls here would not be like the girls back in their country, but now his hopes were dashed.

He also glared at the two boys, who both were staring at Kagome with some look in their eyes that Sasuke did not like. They averted their eyes and Sasuke smirked, he knew Kagome also had a fan club, but Kagome was oblivious to things like lust and love. She simply did not know how to act when someone asked her out, she had just stared at the boy blankly and said 'We are out.' Sasuke almost laughed as he was spying on them.

The door, once again, slid open and Sasuke and Kagome tensed, a girl and boy stood there. "You all best get changed, we're almost there." The girl and boy closed the door and walked away. "You heard them, now get out!" Hermione glared at the boys. Sasuke, Ron, Harry all stood up, walking out to let the girls change. Naruto, on the other hand, was not paying attention and talking to Hinata in loud Japanese.

"Naruto-kun, please leave." Kagome politely asked him and when he looked at her confused, she sighed. It was obvious that he didn't study any kind of English. Kagome asked again, but in Japanese and Naruto nodded and jumped out. As Kagome took off her black cowl, Hermione looked at Kagome's clothing observantly. She was wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt, with some sort of silver vest over top of it. A red scarf like cloth was loosely wrapped around her neck. Black arm warmers were placed on various areas of her arms, silver arm guards over top of the ones on her wrists, black fingerless gloves on her hands, black baggy pants with the strange metal black coils were on her legs. She looked at the black tattoo on her arm, seeing if she could recognize it.

Kagome looked at the school uniform, distastefully. If she were to engage in some sort of fight, this would definitely slow her down. She took off her ANBU uniform, leaving on her fishnet shirt with the black cloth covering her breasts a bit underneath on. She slid on the white button up shirt and the black v-neck sweater over top of it. She slid on the grey pleated thigh length skirt over top of her long black tight shorts, so they were shown. The black knee high socks and brown shoes with the black laces were put on last. She shoved her black cowl and opened it so it looked like a robe that Hermione was wearing.

Kagome looked over at Hinata, who was also looking at her uniform distastefully. "Okay we're done." Hermione yelled at the boys, who walked in with their uniform already on, probably got changed in the bathroom. Kagome stifled her laughter after seeing Sasuke's grumpy face and the uniform on him. The black sweater and grey long business like pants did not suit him at all; neither did it suit Naruto who was looking at it sulkily. Hermione looked out the window and excitedly said. "We're there!"

Kagome, Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto all tensed, knowing that this was the start of their mission.

Vocabulary you all should know by now:

**Shinobi: ninja**

**Kunoichi: female ninja**

**Taichou: captain**

**Jinchuuriki: demon vessel or human sacrifice**

**Bijuu: tailed beast**

A/N: This is my new fic, people! The Harry Potter gang is in their fifth year. Read and Review.


End file.
